Is this love?
by se7enismine
Summary: you break it you buy it".. well lets just say yuugi is paying for what he broke with an unusual method, he starts to feel something but what is it?.
1. Chapter 1

yuugi have always bin an only child so he never knew what it was like to have company, so he made up him mind before he and his grandpa moved to this new city that if he doesn't make any friends he will be ok...like seriously it's not like he needed any...and it wouldn't be any different cause he never had any to begin with...but he never really cared... really.

the alarm clock went off..what was it like the third time? and it just came to yuugi's realization that it was the first day of school, it's a firday and he is most likely gonna be late.

"oh great!! grandpa you were supposed to wake me up now I'm going to be late...on my first day too" yuugi got ready as fast as he could and ran off ready to face his first day of school

"um aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"no time...later, bye gramps" it's not that he wasn't hungry he just couldn't stay home any longer or he might not want to go to school anymore, sure his previous classmates were not nice but things might be different here..at least that's what he tells himself to get him to keep putting one foot in front of the other and slowly but surely getting to school.

--

"ok here goes, first day" yuugi prepares himself before entering the hallway to his class, eyes closed and heart beating ever so fast, he proceeded with his head down, obviously unable to see where he's going, counting his steps carefully, then suddenly he bumped into someone, everything stood still only the sound of something crashing into the floor ,his eyes opened fast enough for him to see probably the most handsome boy he'd ever seen...and that's got to count cause he's never thought a boy was handsome before, but the look on his face was far from pleasant it was the look of anger, somewhat scornful like he's been touched by something disgusting.

"oh kaiba-san are you okay?, your duel disk, you idiot look where your going next time" yuugi had no idea what to do he just stood there unable to speak, the girl had long brown hair, green eyes and her body was very well developed, he was stunned so to speak by her beauty, he didn't even hear or see the other girls that were flocking this kaiba person...oh right the kaiba person...yuugi suddenly started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry I didn't see where I was going and I promise I'll pay for it" it went quite for what felt like centuries then little snickers were made here and there, yuugi tried hard not to pay attention to them and just focus on showing just how sorry he was

"you're going to pay ME back?...YOU?..someone get this clown from in front of me, I have better things to do than stand here and talk money with this loser"

"I...I ..' ...I m not a loser you jerk!!... I said I'll pay it back so I will, it can't be that much any ways..so I'll..."

"you'll what?..pay me back?...ok come to the student council office on your lunch break". Kaiba was so close Yuugi could feel his breath on his ear, he was trying hard not to pay attention to it but it seemed too impossible, after saying what he wanted to Kaiba walked away the crowd following behind him, as the crowd passed and Yuggi was standing there on his own he saw three people standing across from him, they were wearing the same uniform so obviously they go to this school, they weren't following the crowd so that was good, and they are still staring

"so your what all the fuss was about?...what did you do...wait don't tell me if it's something to piss Kaiba off I'm sure it was awesome"

"no not really it was an accid..."

"Joey wheeler's the name, this is my friend Tristan, and that's Tea over there"

"um my name's Yuugi Moto, nice to meet you all". the introductions were done and it was time to begin class, but there was still one person left to be introduced and it was burning in yuugi's throat. "um who's that guy?"

"oh you mean that rich jerk?..well..." before Joey could finish tea interrupted

"Seto Kaiba is the most eligible bachelor in this school, and in this city, he's a girl's dream come true...not me though i think he's a real jerk no matter if he's rich, I mean...blah, blah,blah". everyone was half way to class by the time she was done talking.

"so Yuugi, was it?...well how did you manage to piss off Mr. my poop can make patty?

"well I accidently bumped into him and broke a duel disk I heard them call it and..."

"isn't that the new product Kaiba corp is working on?" Tristan interrupted and kept on going, then Yuugi finally recognized the name

"wait he's the son of the owner of Kaiba corp?"

"actually he owns it..."

"ah tea when did you get here?"...she ignored Joey and continued.

"Kaiba is a genius, I don't see why he even comes to school, he gets top score and no-one ever beats him..it's just not fair I study, blah, blah,blah"

once again the boys left her talking.

"don't worry Yuugi if Kaiba messes with you just let me know, I always wanted a reason to give him a good punch"

"and making you wear that dog suit wasn't reason enough?"..Joey went pail and Tristan brought back that painful memory, yuugi found his new "friends"?, quite entertaining, was this what it was like to have people talk to you and laugh with you?, he was definitely liking it, he was absolutely over joyed and the fact that they were going to be in his class, well Tristan and Joey anyway made his even more ecstatic, but would it last was the lingering question that prevented him from giving into actually being happy.. When they got to English class Yuugi sat beside Joey at the window, unfortunately Tristan and Tea were all the way on the other side, but one's better than none, every thing was different it was his first day and he was smiling, this was probably that longest conversation he's ever had with any one who was not his grandpa, that's sad yes but, who cares now he has "friends". It was almost time for class to be over and Yuggi felt like he knew everything there is to know about Joey and the rest, he had no idea what the teacher talked about and quite frankly he didn't care, just twenty minutes before the bell a very pale looking boy came up to their class room.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss. Valentine but I'm here to escort the new kid to the student council office"

"yeah?...and what is this about?"

"Ahh...student council stuff" the boy's cool demeanor suddenly disappeared when the teacher walked closer to him, her face full of unpredictability then she stopped and look to Yuugi who had stopped talking to Joey at this point and was steering at the display

"Alright, you guys better not be up to anything or I'll find out believe me, ok Moto your excused" she grabbed his shoulder before he passed and whispered in his ear "if they provoke you be sure to let me know" wow Yuugi didn't even think of that as a warning I mean not only had he met friends he also met a teacher who was nice, can this day get any better?...as Yuugi walked silently behind the messenger he thought how great his day so far had bin, when they arrived the boy looked almost scared to go in so he stood at the door breath and then proceeded to knock, only once and really lightly as if he was hoping it wouldn't be heard and the person inside would not come out, this made the boy a little scared. After what seemed like an eternity the door swung open and the boy from this morning was standing there.

"Yuugi Moto, is that your name?"...mesmerised by his voice, waaaay different from this morning the younger boy was dazed. "Well?"

"Uh, yes, that's me". Kaiba had what appeared to be a smirk on his face then he turned around and walked into the room and Yuugi figured he was supposed to follow, the other boy was no where in sight when Yuugi turned around.

"How exactly were you planning on paying for my duel disc?"

"Well I just move here and I don't have a job yet but as soon as I get one I'll start paying you back for it...but I promise I'll pay for it for sure" when Kaiba didn't respond Yuugi felt he must continue. "Um so how much do I owe you?"

"That was a prototype meaning it was on it's way for testing and combing research and materials that was three hundred thousand dollars, but now the same people had to build another one and that's going to cost more, I'm running behind schedule for the distribution of these new products and that is also going to cost me so...you owe me one point five million dollars" Yuugi had no idea what Kaiba was talking about because after the said three hundred thousand dollars his head went blank, then he heard 1.5 mill now he was just screaming inside his head.

"Um one..one point five million?...is...is that uh needed to make this new one now?"

"Don't be ridiculous like you could come up with that by the end of the week, I already had another one in production just incase an idiot like you decided to bump into me"

"uh I'm sorry about that really... but I will pay you back for sure no matter what"

"I have an idea how you will pay me back" Yuugi didn't respond so Kaiba went on "you'll work for me"

"um..I'm not sure what you do...and I don't think..I ..."

"I'm not asking you Moto, meet me tomorrow in my office at Kaiba Corp. at nine a.m and don't be late"

"uh, yes!!". the younger then proceeded to leave the office with much urgency it was the bell signifying the end of first period, it was impossible to believe he was only there for twenty minutes it felt like days, probably weeks, man was he glad it was over, but what will happen tomorrow on his wat out he bumped into his new friends and boy was he happy to see them

"Hey Yuug what was that about?

" oh it was Kaiba he wanted to tell me how much I owe him for the duel disc"

"so?"

"One point five million"

"WHAT?" all three of them yelled in unison, Joey approach to give Yuugi a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Man only a rich kid would have a toy worth that much, cheer up Yuug we're going to the beach tomorrow there's this party and it'll ne fun so come and forget about Kaiba"

"I can't have to go to his office tomorrow...I work for him now or something"

"man that sucks, well if you decide to blow him off come to the beach"

"thanks Joey, see ya I have to get to class"

lunch period came around and finally they were all together again, there weren't anyone being mean to him so it was alright, he even met a boy named Marick in his world history class and a Bakura in his math, they were pretty nice, but it was happy to see Joey, Tristan and Tea again at lunch..and as far as he knows he's going to have gym class with Tristan last period so he's kinda excited. The day went by and it was fun overall no one except Kaiba and his adoring fans showed any hostility so he felt this school was going to be a whole lot more fun, when Yuugi got home he couldn't bring himself to tell him grandpa the debt he accumulate on his first day of school, he'd probably have and heart attack, he finally decided it was best he kept it to himself. He told his grandpa he was going to the beach to hang out with his friends the next day, Mr. Moto's obvious excitement that his grandson's got friends agreed without question.

--

"hi I'm Yuugi Moto and I'm here to see Kaiba"

"do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no but he said I should meet him here at this time so uh..."

"Look kid there's no appointment schedule here so come back tomorrow, Mr. Kaiba does not like to be bothered, especially not by the likes of you so please leave before I call security"

"ok...whatever...but could you please tell him I came by?"..the girls irritation was obvious, she gave Yuugi the look of disgust and went back to her computer, he left there almost over joyed he didn't have to see Kaiba , and more importantly he can go to the beach, so he called Joey and went to meet them. There were lots of games and Yuugi tried all of them but his favourite part was sitting on the beach just talking to Joey and Tristan, Tea was too busy eye humping the surfers, but none the less he was having fun, when it got to be eight Yuugi decided to go home, he's never really bin away for that late before cause he never had anyone to hang out with that late and he figure it''s new to him so it must be new to his granpa not having him home, so for today he'd go home. When the boy got home he saw a car parked outside his house a really nice car along with a demolition team so he got a little worried .

"Grandpa?!"

"Yuugi, thank goodness you're home"

"what's going on here?"

"Kaiba Corp owns the property, and they decided to make this into a gaming centre and..."

"What they can't do that, this is our home, they own lots of other properties why this one?...they cannot just do that...can they?

"I'm afraid so, we have one week to move out". Move?...did he just say move?...that was the word Yuugi hoped he'd never hear again but there it was. The doors to the black car opened and a man stepped out a dressed in office attire and very attractive, that's the boy saw his face and charged at him.

"Kaiba!!.. why are you doing this to my home?..you have no right"..."

"Actually I have every right to..here in the contract your grandpa signed, I see idiots run in the family"..with that, without even thinking Yuugi slapped Kaiba across the face, he's never done that before, he thought about it a couple times but never had the courage to do it, no body was allowed to talk about his grandpa in a disrespectful manner.

"You jerk!!...how dare you talk about my grandpa, and how dare you try to hurt him because of what I did to you, this is between you and me and my grandpa loves this place, you take it away and it'll kill him and I ..I ..can't live with myself ...if...". the tears just kept coming and Yuugi couldn't help it, he was crying in front of his enemy how pathetic

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you". With that Kaiba grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled him in closer, close enough that they could feel each other's breaths when they spoke.

"Let go of me..stop and let go"..Yuugi struggle to get free.

"If you wanted to pay me back like you promised, why didnt you come by like I told you instead of going to the beach?"

"What?...I did come by and the lady told me I didnt have an appointment, so I left it's not my fault" Kaiba thought about it for a minute that woman is pretty strict on who she let in maybe he should have told her

"I see, well what are you going to do about this situation?"

"Anything, just don't take this away from grandpa...from me"...the last part was but a whisper but Kaiba was so close he could hear, he had the urge to grab Yuugi and wrap his arms around him, to comfort him and make the tears go away, but held himself back.

"Then it's settled you'll be moving in with me and become one of my household help, most importantly you will be caring for my little brother when I'm out of town"

"..."

"And all this right now will go away, and if you keep your end of the bargain when you've repaid your debt your grandpa can have the contract"

"ok...I'll do it..."before Yuugi could say any thing else Kaiba's lips were pressed on his, kissing him, the younger boy didn't know what to think but the didn't want to upset kaiba when the demolition team was still at the site so he kissed him back, it was not hard when he could imagine moving away, away from Joey, and Tristan and Tea, and for what he had now he was willing to kiss this bastard, after explaining to grandpa that he will be working with Kaiba and that it would be easier to stay there and go to school, although Mr Moto wasn't sure his grandson is smart and knows what he is doing so he agreed reluctantly a burden of guilt however remained when the team evacuated and the black car drove off with his grandson in it.

"You really love your grandpa don't you?"

"Shut up...I don't want to talk to you"

"that's funny a servant telling his master to shut up...well Yuugi Moto, when you speak to me from now on you will call me master"

"wha.–...". Before Yuugi could argue Kaiba once again kissed him tis time it was more intense, it felt like there was somethig behind it and Yuugi didnt like it.

"What the fuck are you doing...uh..ma.ass.ter"

"that would be signing our verbal contract"..after that short explanation he turned around closed his eyes a big smirk on his face...the younger boy quickly moved to the other end of the car, they arrived at the mantion not long after and they were greeted by servants, extensive security and his parents were no where to be found, they finally got into the actual house after what felt like forever and Yuugi was getting tired of walking .

"uh where are we going?

'To my room that's where you'll sleep tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait why?...there are plenty of other rooms...we just passed...why do I?...KAIBA!!"

_Was that too loud?_ , Yuugi almost jumped back before finishing the thought when kaiba turned around to look at him he tried to justify his reason for shouting in his head before saying any thing, but nothing sounded right except for the fact that if the jerk had just stopped and listened and not kept on walking he would not have been forced to yell, so why is Kaiba giving him that look?, no he shouldn't be the one who feels like apologising, so why does he feel that way, it's so not fair, that girl from is old school was right he is a pushover, but he can't help himself, his pride is not the only thing at stake here.

"Um, I'm sorry..." Kaiba turned around and started to walk again. "For yelling I mean"

still no response until they came to a room with a brown door golden handles and, Kaiba proceeded to insert a key card to open the door, when they went in every thing was simple, far from what Yuugi expected, the bed was just about the only thing that stood out, it was king size the sheets that covered it appeared to be cotton it looked comforting, there was a window that oversaw a pool, a door that leads to a balcony and a desk with a laptop, of course the room was unbelievably clean unlike the younger boys and he felt embarrassed by the thought, he was so busy examining the room that he forgot that Kaiba was still standing there, at least that was until the older man's cell phone went off, it somewhat startle the younger boy.

"Hello?...this had better be good" Kaiba's face changed to that of irritation, Yuugi was a little happy to know that it wasn't him, it had to be the person on the other end even though he couldn't hear, but he was positive he didn't do anything...that he knew of. "Looks like if I want something done I'll have to do it myself" with that he hung up the phone and turned to Yuugi, each step was bringing him closer invading what the boy deemed his personal space, without realizing it he began to take steps backward until he was pressing against the bed, so it was cotton, well that's nice to know, now what to do about the taller boy closing in on him.

"Uh, kaiba?..I'm not–, was it him or did every time he tried to tell kaiba he was straight the older boy cut him off with a KISS, Yuugi's face began to get flush and he could fell Kaiba's body weight on top of him, and he couldn't get away, he couldn't breath, a tear ran down the side of his face what was he going to do if...wait if what exactly, he had no idea what to expect, they were both guys after all despite what Kaiba might think, that was all the thought that went through his head because after Kaiba whispered, "Sorry I have work to do, we'll continue this tomorrow" in his ear his head went blank, what the fuck was he talking about?..Kaiba pushed himself up off the bed and looked at the younger boys face, he wiped the tears away smirked and said in an almost nice voice, "go to bed" before her proceeded to walk out of the room. Relief of regret Yuugi wasn't sure which he was feeling but he was starting to scare himself, he didn't hate what Kaiba did, but he wasn't sure he liked it, or is supposed to like it either way he was in trouble, he hopped into bed with his capability to think coming back it finally dawned on him hows he going the tell his friends that he now calls Seto Kaiba master?. Somehow Yuugi fell asleep, later he heard a knock on the door it was very light and he almost ignored it until he realized he wasn't home he sat up quickly to check who it was when he slaw the door opening slowly

"Seto?...Seto are you there?"

"Who's there?" the person stepped into the room and turned on the lights

"who are you?...why are you in my brother's bed"

_o great what do I say I'm your brother's servant?...no I don't think so_

"I'm Yuugi Moto...Se...uh Kaiba invited me here"

"really?...that's strange...he never invites his friends home, actually I didn't know he had any"

"um I'm not really--"

"do you know where he is?" _is it a family thing to cut people off in the middle of an explanation?_

"um I'm not sure he got a call last night when..." instant flash back of last night's event made Yuugi go red, "he said something about work"

"oh, that means he was up all night, well at least it's Sunday today he can relax"

"today?..isn't it still night time?"the kid pointed to the clock and it was six o'clock, ok so it was morning it was SUNDAY for crying out loud he never gets up this early, and he was pretty sure he just went to bed.

"Hey do you want to play cards? My brother had been working on these duel monster cards and he gave me the old ones he has a duel disc and it's going to be awesome, these ones are the regular ones though but I still like them, so you wanna play?"

"Uh disc?..cards?...that all sounds fun but I'll play with you tomorrow ok?...I really need to sleep you can come sleep too if you'd like"..the kids smiled and climbed under the cover and Yuugi claimed victory, once again sleep captured him.

Kaiba finally fixed the problem with the programming all those idiots were unable to and decided to go back and take a nap, he looked at the clock it was one thirty and he prayed when he got to the room Yuugi was still sleeping, without realizing he moved with a swiftness, that was beyond him he approached his door and it was slightly so he thought Yuugi might had woken up already and worst left the room, regardless he walked in only to see not one but two bodies on his bed, they were almost the same height and their skin was almost identical in paleness so for a split second he couldn't tell whose limbs were whose, untill he traced them to see his brothers face resting ever so gently on Yuugi's chest and their legs intertwined yuugi's hands cradled his brother with a gentleness that irritated him , was this jealousy? Impossible, that was his brother and his...his servant!.

"Mokuba!!"

"Huh?..Seto what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, look around little brother this is my room"

"hmm?" Yuugi groans in his receiving both the brother's attentions, Kaiba even more so.

"quite your going to wake him up"

"I wasn't the one yelling...uh is he your?.. friend he's nice...I like him"

"no he's not, he's...it's almost two go get ready for lunch...since you slept in and missed breakfast"

"you didn't eat any either, so I ...", Kaiba glared at him "ok, ok, but you better eat lunch with me then"

"I am going to sleep I'll have dinner with you I promise"

"then Yuugi can have breakfast with me then, Yugi!!"

"Mokuba!!"

"Huh?, what's happening"..Yuugi realized Kaiba and the kid were standing there staring at him one with a less than pleasant look on his face, obviously the master, so he shifted his eyes to look the kid's way seeing as how he was smiling like he got a new toy

"you wana go have break fast with me?" _and get away from kaiba?_

"uh, sure, lets go I am kinda hungry...uh"

"Mokuba"

"ok Mokuba, if Kaiba doesn't mind"

"he doesn't he's going to sleep he'll join us for dinner tonight, we can play the card game"

"oh, ok, what's for breakfast?"

"Anything you want, lets got tell the chef"

"really nice, lets go". With that the oldest Kaiba was left all alone, he was so not sure about sleeping anymore, maybe he should tell them he changed his mind and..oh forget it Seto Kaiba does not change his plans for anyone, he was quite sure, he slammed the door shut when his brother and his SERVANT was out of sight, he went to lay on the bed hoping to get to sleep, and he couldn't even enjoy the fact that Yuugi was just in it cause his brother was too, it was not anger he was feeling and it was not against his brother nooo, and with that he fell asleep with thoughts tonight on his mind maybe that will to give him peace, no wait his dream Yuugi was in his dream, best dream ever, maybe he can try that tonight...

"ok Mokuba what is this game about?"

"Well you'll have to destroy your enemy life points the one with zero at the end loose"

"that sounds like math, a lot, cause this card says I get life points if I defeat yours and the next turn I loose it, this feels like school, and it's Sunday"

"come on it's really easy, it's like basic stuff"_ wow don't I feel dumb_

"oh well lets just forget about points cause it's not like you could beat me if we really played"

"probably not" _reverse psychology?_

"Besides it'll be better when my brother launches the duel disc and then the monsters will seem more real, we could ask him to show it to you, cause he's just waiting for the movie to launch the whole thing"

"what movie?"

"The duel monsters movie, it is based on a book by Kazuki Takahashi, and he is gonna release the duel disc after the movie premieres and he's going to make it a competition and stuff and it's gonna be awesome so you need to learn the game so we can both enter"

"that sound like fun but I know the game I just don't wanna do the math related parts"

"So you'll enter with me?"

"Yea sure...um I got the notion that we were going to eat before talk of duelling...I'm starved"

"oh sorry I got carried away"

it was five o'clock, hows that possible?...Mokuba was really passionate about this game cause they definitely passed time without realizing it, was it even lunch anymore?...it's more like a snack before dinner, as the two boys head for the kitchen they saw a much taller figure enter before them, they didn't need to ask, it was Kaiba no doubt, they walked into the kitchen and saw Kaiba sitting at the counter with a plate of food and two others beside him

"Uh Seto I thought you were sleeping"

"that was almost three hours ago, I'm fine, why didnt you two eat yet?"

"We were playing duelling, Yuugi's really into it now"

"no, I'm..."

"Can we try out the new system Seto?"

"Finish your food first..." Yuugi froze on the spot, when Kaiba was with his brother he was so much more kinder he had a softness about him, is Yuugi jealous?, it couldn't be sure he wanted Kaiba to smile at HIM with that face but it doesn't mean anything really, Kaiba and he were master and servant, he's not to expect, but is that it?...flash back from the night before entered his mind and he flushed, "both of you". If it were humanly possible to get any redder well Yuugi definitely proved it was indeed a possibility, he climbed up on the chair next to Mokuba and started to eat, what was wrong with him, why does Kaiba's voice affect him?.

(sorry for taking so long, and thanks to those who reviewed it , hope you enjoyed this chapted and I'll get working on the next one as soon as possible)


End file.
